Calcium oxalate is the most common constituent of urinary calculi and relatively large crystals of this salt are frequently found in freshly voided urine from patients with recurrent calcium-containing stones. Current treatments of Calcium Oxalate Monohydrate (COM) stone disease include water intake and diet supervision, which collectively reduce calcium oxalate supersaturation in urine. Hydrochlorothiazide, sodium potassium phosphate, and potassium citrate are drugs available for the treatment of calcium oxalate stone disease and reported to reduce its recurrence. While these treatments can be effective, they do not suppress stone incidence. Therefore, there is a need to develop more effective drugs for preventing calcium oxalate stone formation and to dissolve kidney stones/fragments.